


Demonstrative Apparitions of Discipline

by kickcows, Madisuzy



Series: Apparition Series [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Caning, Fellatio, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unexpected visitors pay a visit to Ichigo's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrative Apparitions of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> kickcows writes Ichigo and Uryuu / Madisuzy writes Aizen and Gin.

Aizen couldn’t help but smile at Gin’s excitement. His lieutenant was acting like it was his first day at school, and it brought back memories of a time long ago, when Gin was so small and full of promise. It almost seemed like a dream now, considering how many years had passed.

“So, we’re heading for the principal's office, yes?” Gin asked beside him as they walked unseen through the halls of the school, children running past them gossiping in groups. It was just like the academy in Soul Society oddly enough.

“Yes. I hope you can contain your excitement enough to carry out your side of this effectively, Gin,” Aizen murmured, eyes caught by a particularly tall youth who walked past. He was a little excited himself at the prospect of seeing Ichigo again, and was curious as to how the youth would look in one of these uniforms… hopefully as nice as that boy had.

“Of course, Aizen taicho,” Gin replied, slowing down to a stop as they came to the end of the hall. “I believe we’re here! Oh, the secretary is a girl… this could be fun.”

“Gin,” Aizen murmured, giving his lieutenant a look. “Do not get distracted and forget your purpose here.”

“I won’t, but I can play a little while I guard the door, can’t I?” Gin replied with a grin.

Aizen chuckled, resisting the urge to reach out and tussle the youth’s hair.

“Yes, I suppose you can. Try not to kill anyone though.” As Aizen finished speaking, a bell sounded, indicating that lessons were beginning and the halls quickly emptied of students. Both Shinigamis turned towards each other, Gin’s smile widening.

“Then let the game begin!” he announced cheerily.

***.***

Staring out at the field, Ichigo tuned the lecture out as he let his mind wander. He was so lost in his thoughts, that the sound of the classroom door opening, then closing, did not register. It wasn’t until he felt the sting of an eraser hitting his head, that he looked up at the culprit. 

“Kurosaki, pay attention!” Miss Ochi chastised him, waving a slip of paper in her hand. 

“What is it?” He rubbed his forehead, where the eraser had made contact, his eyes drawn to the item in her hand. 

Miss Ochi shook her head. “You’re wanted in the principal’s office. You’re to go immediately.” 

“Oh?” Ichigo pushed his chair backwards, the sound of the legs scraping against the linoleum floor piercing the silence of the classroom. He closed his book, keeping all of his classroom materials on the desk. 

“Why are you being called there?” Light reflected off of the Quincy’s glasses, as Ishida pushed his spectacles back up on the bridge of his nose. “Is something the matter?”

“I don’t know, Ishida. I’m just as clueless about this as you are.” Ichigo kept his voice down, speaking only to the few that had been with him in Soul Society. “I’ll let you know when I get back, okay?” 

He didn’t wait for the Quincy to answer, and instead headed up to the front of the class. He took the slip of paper from Miss Ochi, leaving the eraser she had thrown at him on her podium, and headed out of the classroom. 

Turning down the hallway, he headed towards where the principal’s office was. He had been there enough times for afterschool occurrences that he could find his way there blindfolded. Ichigo twisted the knob of the door that led into the main office, and approached the counter. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Gin asked, sitting up in what he hoped was a good enough imitation of the secretary’s pose. Aizen had made him look like her, but he really hadn’t bothered taking note of much about her before they’d knocked her out.

Ichigo looked at the woman, holding up the slip of paper in his hand. “I was summoned here. Unless you’ve got a lot of kids coming in right now?” 

Gin smiled. _So full of attitude this one. No wonder Aizen is so interested in him._

“I guess you’re Kurosaki Ichigo then?” he sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Didn’t your daddy teach you any manners? It’s only polite to introduce yourself, especially when you’re in so much trouble, kid.”

“Daddy?” Ichigo blinked a few times, not used to hearing anyone refer to his father in that manner. Especially not one of the staff members. Shaking his head, he walked over to a bench and sat down. He looked over at the secretary, and leaned back against the wall. “Do you want to tell the principal I’m here? I don’t want to get in any trouble for being late.” 

“Tsk, and now you’re giving me orders,” Gin chuckled, picking up the phone on the desk and pressing the keys to connect him to the principle. “They don’t pay me enough to put up with such bratty behavior. Sir? Yes, the Kurosaki kid is here to see you. You might want to lecture him on manners while you’re talking to him.” Gin glanced up at Ichigo and gave him the most teasing grin he could manage in this form. “Of course Sir. I’ll send him right in.” Putting down the phone, Gin waved a hand towards the principals door. “Well, go on in Mr Kurosaki.”

Blanching at the look the woman gave him, Ichigo stood up and headed to the principal’s door. He raised his right hand up, knocking lightly on the opaque glass window. Standing outside, Ichigo decided to show the woman that he wasn’t as rude as she assumed he was. Clearing his throat a little, he spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. “Sir? You asked to see me?” He waited for an answer, before he waltzed in without being invited. 

Gin rolled his eyes as the door closed behind the young boy, settling in to wait until Aizen had had his fun with him. With any luck another student would wander in while he waited and he could entertain himself with them.

Aizen sat behind the principals desk with a cup of tea in one hand, looking Ichigo over as the boy entered and approached. He couldn’t help but smile at how he looked in that uniform, even if with the illusion of the older principal wrapped around him, the expression probably came off more creepy than friendly.

“Kurosaki Ichigo. Please take a seat,” he said in greeting, nodding towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I’d like to discuss some problems you seem to be having with attendance.”

Sitting in the offered chair, Ichigo’s back went rigid. “Attendance?” He knew what the man was addressing, but thought that with the amount of time that had passed since his….lengthy absence, he thought he was in the clear. But, apparently that was not the case. 

“Yes. I have received no notification from your father as to why you’ve been away,” Aizen continued, looking down at the file on the desk and turning a few pages with his free hand. “Or is this simply a case of you having something better to do than attending class, Mr Kurosaki?”

Ichigo stared at the wall, looking at a portrait that hung on the wall next to the man’s head. “I had a sick relative that needed some help, so my father decided it was best to send me to watch over them.” It was the story that the shopkeeper had told him to tell any of the humans that may or may have not noticed his disappearance. 

“If that was the case, why didn’t he notify us?” Aizen insisted, closing the file and putting down his cup of tea. He stood up and began to walk around the desk, stopping next to the youth’s chair. “Hmm?”

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. “Because my old man can be scatterbrained. He was supposed to have called you.” He scratched the back of his neck, grumbling. “I did all of my missed work. Are there any other problems? Can I go now?” 

“You’ll go when I tell you to, young man, and not a moment before,” Aizen ordered sharply, enjoying playing the principal now he didn’t have to be so pleasant. “As for your father, I thought you might try to make something up like that, so I called him before I sent out the request for you to come here. Do you know what he said, Kurosaki Ichigo?” Aizen leaned down so he was close to the youth as he asked the last question, looking into the youth’s eyes to gauge his reaction.

The smell of tea was strong on the man’s breath, making the teen almost gag. “I have no idea, _sir_.” 

“He said that he had no idea why you weren’t here, and that I should punish you as I see fit,” Aizen purred, although it came out as more of a growl with the older man’s voice. Still, it was quite cute how uncomfortable this was making Kurosaki. “He also said, you’ve been disappearing from home a lot too. Whatever it is that you’re doing, I think it’s time you were punished in a way you’ll remember, to stop you from re-offending, as it were. What do you think, Ichigo?”

Ichigo leaned back as far as he could to get away from the man who was invading his comfort zone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t been doing any such thing. And even if I had, I can bet that it’s not in the school’s interest to butt into someone’s private life.” He gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles turning white. 

“Deny all you like,” Aizen continued, straightening and walking around the back of the youth’s chair. “But your father has given me permission to punish you, and as you’ve been so uncooperative and defensive, I see no reason not to. Something has to get through to you the gravity of the situation, which you’re obviously not comprehending at the moment. To say it’s not my business… this is my school young man, and you’ve been ditching classes, for days in a row. It is very much my job to punish you for your lack of attendance.” Aizen stopped on the other side of the desk, looking down at the youth and resisting the urge to smile. “Otherwise, if you continue to refuse to cooperate with your punishment, I will have no choice but to expel you… and look into those absences of your little group of friends too.”

“I’ve made up all my work!” Ichigo gripped the chair tighter, trying to reel in his anger in. “You don’t need to investigate my friends, because they’ve also done all their work. What does it matter that we all missed school? I don’t know what their excuse was, but you know what mine is. I was helping my aunt. I don’t deserve to be punished for helping someone out!” His voice grew louder as he raised up his defenses. 

“Have you forgotten that it’s the law to attend school a minimum number of days a year?” Aizen muttered, going over and opening up the cabinet behind his desk and looking through it’s contents. “Any absences must be explained and corroborated by a parent or guardian, which you have failed to do. You’ll find I’m well within my right to expel you if you refuse to cooperate and be punished for your transgressions. As for your friends… well, you have nothing to fear if their parents have corroborated their absences.”

Rather than continue to listen to the principal, Ichigo let go of the chair and took a deep breath. “Then, what do you want me to do? Prove to you that I was where I said I was? Take summer courses? I won’t be missing any more classes, sir. I understand that there’s only so many days, but this was an unavoidable occurrence. My old man is a moron. There’s no reason to punish me for his stupidity.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell him what you said the next time I talk to him,” Aizen replied, turning to face Ichigo but staying where he was, in front of the open cabinet. “I think we could fix this right here, today, and let us all get on with more important things, if you’ll follow direction. I simply want you to stand up, bend forward and put your palms on my desk. Hold this position for long enough and show me you have some self control under all that attitude, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“What?” Ichigo stared at the man, not sure he had heard him correctly. 

“You heard me. Stand up, bend forward and place both the palms of your hands on the surface of the desk… oh, and spread your legs. It’s a very uncomfortable and vulnerable position. It’s discomfort is its purpose, or are you afraid of simply standing in such a way?” Aizen asked, head tilting to one side.

“I see no reason that I need to agree with that request, sir.” Ichigo shook his head. “There is no reason for me to have to do that. Now, if I could please go back to class?” He stood up from his chair, and made his way over to the door. “I’ll be sure to tell my father to give you a call, to clear up any misconceptions you might have.” 

“I am tiring of your attitude, Mr Kurosaki,” Aizen retorted, beginning to get annoyed for real. The game was simply no fun when the youth refused to play his part. “I suppose we will simply have to expel you. You can tell that girl, Inoue Orihime, to come to the office before you go back to class. I’m sure I never received notification from her parents either, although I’m sure she’ll be much more willing to co-operate with my punishment, rather than be expelled. Don’t you agree, Kurosaki-kun?”

Snapping his head around, Ichigo glared at the principal. “You sure don’t care about your students, do you? If you did, you’d know that she doesn’t have any parents, that she looks after herself. So, of course you wouldn’t hear from them.” 

“Shame that. I’m sure the Children and Families Bureau would love to hear about her cutting so much school. Maybe a good foster home is what she needs, to teach her the error of following friends such as you into trouble. Then again, I’ll be sure to offer her a way out of her trouble. After all, she’ll look much nicer bent over my desk than you would, Kurosaki-kun.”

“Pervert.” Ichigo narrowed his eyes, seething inside. “Don’t you dare threaten to do that to her. She doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Neither does Chad, since I’m sure you plan on threatening him too.” 

“I almost forgot about that big, strapping lad. He doesn’t have any parents either, does he?” Aizen asked, unable to stop one side of his lips rising in a grin. “What a pity that you wouldn’t take your punishment like a good boy and save them both all the humiliation I have planned for them. Oh well, why would you care about a couple of orphans anyway, hm? Not your problem… although finding another school will be. I wonder what they might be willing to do for me once you’re gone.”

Ichigo knew at that point that it would be pointless to continue arguing with this unreasonable man. He couldn’t believe their principal was this much of an ass to make such asinine threats. Admitting his defeat through his actions, Ichigo walked over to the desk and slammed the palms of his hands down. He stared up at the man defiantly, pressing his chest against the desk. Breathing through his nostrils, Ichigo kept his mouth shut, keeping his eyes focused on the questionable authoritative figure. 

Aizen let out a breath in relief, finally winning the war of words, but he knew it wouldn’t last. It was fascinating, how much this youth would do to protect his friends, and Aizen never tired of testing his limits. He was far from finished with Ichigo, but for now he wanted something a little easier to handle. Walking around behind the youth, but keeping enough distance not to force a reaction, Aizen took in the view before he released a quick kido spell binding the boys hands to the desk. He then let off another to keep his feet in place before finishing his circuit to end up back with the desk between them.

“Very nice, Kurosaki-kun.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Ichigo glowered at the man now back in front of him. He tried to move his legs, but found they were suddenly... _stuck? How am I stuck?_ Ichigo tried to move his hands, and felt the same sensation, almost as if his limbs had fallen asleep and were not working properly. 

“I like the way it rolls over the tongue,” Aizen replied, turning back to the open cabinet. “And I’m sure other parts of you would roll over the tongue just as nicely, but today is about punishment not pleasure. For now anyway.” Reaching into the cabinet, he pulled out a short cane, holding it in one hand while the other felt along it’s length. With a smile, he turned to face the youth again, awaiting his reaction.

“W-What...is your deal?” Ichigo stared at him, shocked by what the man had just said. 

Aizen just continued to smile and walked back around behind Ichigo, playing with the cane in his hands. He took his time, looking over the lines of the school uniform Ichigo wore, how well it fit and how it was a little tight in places.

“You’ve given me a lot of cheek today, Kurosaki-kun. As a result of all my time that’s been wasted arguing with you, I’ve decided to add a little extra to your punishment. You are familiar with the cane, yes? While it’s rarely used in this school, it is still used for some extreme cases, and it’s rather common in some schools.” Stopping behind Ichigo, Aizen ran one end of the cane up the youth’s inner thigh, just pressing hard enough that he’d feel it there. “I wonder how many strikes it would take for you to apologize?”

Ichigo sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Letting go, he clenched his teeth. “I have nothing to apologize for, _sir_. I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Hm, let us see how long your resolve can last once you’ve had a taste,” Aizen replied, stepping a little to one side to make it easier to swing. “First I’ll give you three softly, just to get you used to the feel of it.” 

The first he brought down across the youth’s backside, high up but still on the swell of his ass. The second and third were both a little lower in succession, but all were only light slaps, more practice than punishment. 

“How’s that, Kurosaki-kun? Ready for more?” Aizen asked sarcastically, licking over his lips as he began deciding where the next round would fall.

Refusing to show any sign of weakness, Ichigo stayed perfectly still. Not that he could move if he wanted to, as his limbs still seemed to be asleep, and no sign of pins and needles were happening yet. He kept his lips sealed, the sound of breathing through his own nostrils piercing his own ears. 

“I’ll take your silence as yes,” Aizen finally stated after it was obvious the youth was refusing to answer. The next strike was harder, and it made a sharp noise in the air as it collided with the material of Ichigo’s pants, right across the middle of his behind. Aizen liked the sound so much, he followed it up with three more, all a little harder than the previous one, and the last one ending up connecting across the top of Ichigo’s thighs, just under the swell of his backside. “Better?” Aizen asked sarcastically.

A soft grunt passed from Ichigo’s lips with the last strike. “Is that all, sir? May I please be excused now?” 

Aizen laughed, before flinching a little at the way the sound came out of himself. He was tiring of this illusion, at he hated to be so unattractive, even if the reactions from Ichigo were so precious. 

“Oh child, we’re only just beginning. I haven’t even warmed up yet. Don’t tell me you’re faltering already,” he murmured, letting the cane slip between the youth’s thighs again, this time up high where it could poke at his genitals and hopefully add to that tiny thread of fear Aizen was sensing. Leaning close to the youth’s ear, Aizen dropped his own illusion, letting himself be seen and heard truly for the first time to Ichigo. “Or is it simply that you’re enjoying this more than you think you should?”

Auburn eyes flashed with an intense heat. “You!” Ichigo felt his stomach drop, instantly recognizing the one who had tried to kill Rukia. “Aizen! What’ve you done with the principal? You didn’t kill him, did you?” He struggled against the desk, suddenly realizing that it wasn’t his limbs that had been asleep, but had more than likely been made this way by the man standing so close to him. 

“Aizen taicho to you, my little Supāku,” the shinigami whispered, reaching his free hand back to smack the youth’s behind with a hard slap. “You’ve been far too naughty today to be so disrespectful… and don’t worry your pretty little head over the humans. They are simply unconscious in the other room so we won’t be disturbed. I wanted an unlimited amount of time to play with you today, so it would be in your own best interest to cooperate.”

“Time to...play?” Ichigo shook his head. He ignored the sting he could feel on his ass from the slap. 

“Yes,” Aizen chuckled, his hands moving to the youth’s waist. “You don’t really deserve play, not with how much trouble you gave me. Honestly, Kurosaki-kun, are you always so disrespectful to your teachers? I’m rather disappointed by your lack of discipline.”

“When they threaten to punish me for no reason, then I stand up for myself, because I know that it’s wrong.” He tried to twist his hips. “Why are you even here? And what exactly do you want with me?” 

“I want many things, Kurosaki-kun. But from you, today?” Aizen smirked, his hands moving to the youth’s belt and beginning to undo it. “Today I want to teach you what happens to naughty little boys who don’t obey their elders. Even when your elders are wrong, you still have to respect them, and do what they ask.” Aizen couldn’t resist leaning in to give a quick lick to the youth’s ear before he continued. “Superiors are always right, even when they’re wrong.”

Ichigo’s cheeks burned as he felt his pants fall down his legs. Attempts to move his locked legs proved futile, as his heartbeat began to quicken. “No, they’re not.” Ichigo’s voice wavered, as he closed his eyes tightly. “I always show respect to those that deserve it.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to prove to you that I deserve it,” Aizen murmured as he moved back, wanting to get a better view. He ran one hand over the youth’s behind, feeling the soft skin that wasn’t showing any marks from his earlier treatment. “Oh, I see what the problem is. With your pants on, my punishment just wasn’t effective at all. Not even a mark… no redness. No, this won’t do at all.”

Aizen took a step back and readied the cane, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to find out just how much Ichigo Kurosaki could take.

“Now remember, Kurosaki-kun. You brought this on yourself with that attitude of yours,” he said, just before bringing the cane down with a sharp slap across the youth’s bare backside.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip hard, emitting no sound as the stinging sensation increased on his ass. Once the burning subsided, Ichigo spoke low, “I don’t have an attitude.” 

Aizen only smiled more before he let loose with a burst of five strikes, each a little harder than the last. The sound of the cane was loud in the room, and each burst of noise only heightened his own arousal in the moment as he watched fine red lines begin to appear on Ichigo’s ass.

“No talking back, Kurosaki-kun… unless it is to apologize for your behaviour and beg for forgiveness,” Aizen informed the youth as he ran a hand over the newly abused skin.

“S-Stop.” Ichigo groaned, the pain becoming too much for him. “Stop touching...me.” 

“Why?” Aizen asked, hand still lightly rubbing circles over each cheek. “Why would I listen to your request, when you argue with every one of mine?”

Swallowing his pride, Ichigo groaned in pain. “I apologize for my behavior. Just stop hitting me. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Aizen….taichou.” 

Being called taichou sent a shiver of pleasure up Aizen’s spine, and he crouched down behind the youth, his hands shifting to rest on his thighs.

“Very good, Kurosaki-kun,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the red marks gently, giving a few little licks to the abused skin. “You’ve been such a bad boy, but I will accept your apology… as long as you continue to obey and behave. Isn’t it better when your taicho is pleased with you?”

“Please, I just want to go back to class now. You’ve had your fun.” Ichigo winced as the man’s tongue touched his tortured skin. “I won’t tell anyone I’ve seen you. Please, Aizen taichou.” 

“I can’t let you go back just yet, Kurosaki-kun,” Aizen replied, one hand creeping between the youth’s thighs to cup his testicles and begin to slowly fondle them. “You may be just telling me what I want to hear so I’ll stop, when I want you to really believe the words you say. Besides, I haven’t even rewarded you for your apology yet, and that just wouldn’t be fair.”

Giving the youth’s testicles a harder squeeze, Aizen moved his tongue to the top of the youth’s cleft, giving his tailbone a kiss before licking a line downwards, slowly tracing the dip between his cheeks as his hand went back to rolling the youth’s testicles gently.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Aizen’s tongue on a part of his body he knew was never supposed to be touched in that manner. That area was… dirty. The hand that was on his body was difficult to ignore, even though his mind screamed to push past it. “This...isn’t a reward.” The groan that slipped out of his mouth was not the same as the one that had been released earlier, surprising the youth. 

Aizen had to pause for a moment to chuckle, remembering Ichigo’s innocence. It really was an endearing quality, one which would recur each time they came together, because of the memory blocks he had to keep in place.

“Are you sure about that, Kurosaki-kun?” he whispered, the hand on the youth’s testicles slipping further foward to wrap around his hardening shaft. “It seems as if your body is feeling rather rewarded right now. Doesn’t this feel good?” Aizen started flicking his tongue over the youth’s entrance then, as his hand began a slow stroke. He could feel the heat from Ichigo’s abused cheeks on his face as he pressed in closer, poking his tongue just a little into the boy’s ass.

“N-No…,” Ichigo moaned, as his hips moved backwards on their own, his resolve all but dropping. 

Aizen pulled back, smirking as he watched the youth’s hips wriggle.

“So, you wish for me to stop licking you there, Kurosaki-kun?” he teased, his hand still stroking the youth’s cock.

Ichigo began to breathe a bit heavier, a soft moan betraying him further. “Y-Yes.” 

“Is there somewhere you’d rather me lick?” Aizen asked, giving a little kiss to Ichigo’s reddened cheek. “You have to tell me, or I’ll have no choice but to go back to that spot and keep doing it.”

Conflicting emotions began to race around in Ichigo’s mind. “N-No more...licking.” His mouth spoke the words, as his hips moved again on their own accord, seeking to feel more of the taichou’s wet muscle. 

“I’m sorry, Kurosaki, but if you’re unable to give me another option, I have no choice,” Aizen replied, leaning in and beginning to poke his tongue harder into the youth’s ass, his hand picking up speed in it’s stroking.

Tired of pretending to not enjoy what Aizen was doing to his body, Ichigo tried to spread his legs more, wanting that probing tongue to go further inside. He groaned with frustration, as his legs were still locked in their place, the groan soon turning into a loud moan. “S-STOP!” 

Aizen felt the boy struggling against his bonds and paused to release his legs from the kido before going back to shoving his tongue in as far as it would go. The words coming out of Ichigo’s mouth weren’t matching his actions, and Aizen was pleased by the physical response, even if the youth was still mentally fighting it. He would break soon enough, as they all did.

With the release, Ichigo spread his legs more, moaning candidly, as he rocked his hips. He couldn’t stop the moans, as he pushed against Aizen’s tongue and hand. The familiar warmth of an orgasm was slowly spreading through him, Ichigo coiled tight as he had not masturbated in the last few days. 

Aizen moaned against the youth’s ass, Ichigo’s enthusiasm infectious as he continued to writhe under the shinigami’s ministrations. The youth was so beautiful like this, lost to his lust and forgetting to fight… all instinct and emotion, conscious thought stripped away. It was a big part of what made Aizen keep coming back for more, this unrestrained creature he found buried under all that attitude. 

Pulling back, Aizen gasped, replacing his tongue with two fingers that pushed in deep. He curled them, looking for that spot as he tried to pull himself back under control.

“Kurosaki Ichigo… you are so beautiful like this. I can not resist your need,” Aizen murmured, leaning in to bite down on the youth’s ass, unable to resist the urge.

Hearing his full name uttered by the man he was supposed to be weary of, the dark tones of his timbre went straight to Ichigo’s cock. As Aizen’s teeth bit down, mixed with the two fingers buried deep inside of him, Ichigo only had seconds before he realized his orgasm was about to hit. “Nnngh…..T-Taichou…” He cried out, as his seed began to spill out of him. 

Aizen hummed as he stroked the youth through his orgasm, his own face resting against the boy’s ass as he caught his own breath and finally wrestled his own body back under control. It wouldn’t do to rush this and hurt his little Supāku, even if a part of him longed to do so. With a grin, he took advantage of the youth’s sudden relaxed state and added a third finger, spreading his digits and stretching the youth thoroughly. Today he was determined to claim his prize.

Through heavy breaths, Ichigo half-moaned, half-panted as he felt the intrusion. “W-What...what are you doing?” He spread his legs more, groaning at the strange sensation. 

“Preparing you,” Aizen replied, giving the youth’s ass a last kiss before he stood up, fingers still working to stretch Ichigo sufficiently. “Or did you think you were the only one who was going to orgasm today?” Aizen chuckled, leaning over the youth’s back. “My little Supāku, your innocence is sweet, but I will be taking it in a moment. Do not fear though, as I will make sure you enjoy every minute of it.”

“N-No…” Ichigo shook his head, his heart beginning to pound. “No, please…” 

Aizen sighed, kissing the youth’s neck gently. “Do not fear, little one. I will not hurt you. The caning was your punishment, and all is forgiven now. I promise, you will feel great pleasure at what I am about to do, if you only open yourself up to it and just let go. Remember how good my fingers felt when they pushed you to climax? Now imagine how good my cock will feel inside of you.”

Shuddering, Ichigo moaned low. “You gave me back my legs...give me my arms, and then I won’t be so terrified.” 

Aizen frowned, even his fingers stilling inside of the youth. He was tempted to comply, as to feel Ichigo’s arms around him would heighten the experience… but could he trust the youth? Yes, last time he had released him and nothing had happened, but last time Ichigo had been deeply lost to lust when he had, not aware and sated as he was now.

“There is no reason to be terrified. I only aim to bring you pleasure, not pain,” he finally answered, fingers beginning to move again. “I have no reason to lie to you, Kurosaki-kun.”

A thought crossed Ichigo’s mind, which he spoke aloud. “I want to be able to prep you too….And being prostrated over this desk makes that impossible.” 

“P-prep me?” Aizen stuttered out, shocked at the suggestion. “Only the one receiving needs to be prepared.”

Turning his head to the side, Ichigo looked at Aizen, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. “I also know that without the proper lubrication, it’ll still hurt, no matter how much you think you’ve prepped me.” 

Aizen’s eyes closed a little, his annoyance rising. “I’ve never had any complaints before. Besides, you’re a warrior, so what’s a little discomfort to you? The pleasure will make it worthwhile.”

“So, you don’t want to feel my mouth on your cock?” Ichigo turned his head away. “Fine. I’m sure the pain will be worth it.” 

Aizen just stared, frozen in indecision. Was the boy serious?

“You’re just teasing me,” he finally decided, trying to shake off how much he wanted to feel the youth’s lips on his cock. “In an attempt to escape me. I will not fall for your tricks, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“ _My_ tricks?” Ichigo snorted. “This coming from the man who pretended to be my school’s principal. You’re right, Aizen taichou, I’m just trying to escape from this room. Anxious to go back to my class, where I can sit in my chair, my body aching to be filled by either your tongue, cock or fingers.”

Aizen blinked, trying to work out how this situation had gotten away from him so suddenly. It had all been progressing so well just a moment ago…

“What is it you want from me then, Ichigo Kurosaki?” he finally stated, pulling his fingers free of the youth’s body and stepping back. “To be released? Will you then stay here?”

A low grunt fell from Ichigo’s lips as Aizen pulled his fingers out. “Where would I go? Back to class with a raging hard on?” He turned his head and looked at him. “Let me say it more clearly for you, since what I said earlier didn’t seem to register. I want. To use my saliva. As lube. For _your_ cock.” 

Aizen simply released the youth, speechless and having no idea how to respond. Nobody had ever wanted to do anything to him like that before. It was always he who initiated sexual contact, had always been him in the past. Even Gin had always just complied, and although their encounters had been mutually enjoyable, Gin had never asked to do anything to him in return. It left Aizen off kilter, but curious enough to allow it.

Rotating around to face the man, Ichigo sank down to his knees. His hands tugged on the white hakama Aizen wore, disappointed by how many layers of clothing the man seemed to be wearing. As he struggled with the hakama, he brushed his lips against Aizen’s clothed cock, feeling how aroused he was. 

“How the fuck do you take these off?” Ichigo gave up trying to figure it out, sitting back on his knees to look up at the older man. 

Aizen smirked at the youth’s difficulty, hands moving to untie his hakama. He simply let them drop to pool around his ankles, and lifted the rest out of the way to reveal his privates. He had no shame in his naked form, although he wasn’t willing to be completely naked here.

“Thank you.” Ichigo sat forward, inhaling the man’s musk. The tip of his tongue swept across the velvety crown, teasing Aizen playfully. He had no idea if what he was doing was correct or not, but just went with what he imagined a blowjob would be like. 

Aizen sucked in a breath at that first touch, watching as the youth tasted him without pause. It was a curious exploration, almost tentative but certainly not lacking in enthusiasm. It would seem that his little human was the same in this as he was in fighting… dive in and do your best. It was oddly sweet, and Aizen curled a hand into the youth’s hair, gently threading his fingers through the surprisingly soft orange locks, but not forcing any movement. 

“My little Supāku,” Aizen whispered, his cock twitching as if trying to move closer on its own. Aizen still held enough control not to thrust forward himself, letting the youth move at his own pace.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo drew more of the man into his mouth with his wet tongue. He tried not to think about just who this man was, and instead tapped into what he was desiring most. More of that euphoria which had been presented to him only moments before. With his hands and legs now released, he knew that he could bolt if he wanted to, but there was no feeling of flight in his mind. Only the thought of this man’s cock inside of him, the promise of feeling good weighing heavily on his mind. 

As he felt himself sink further into Ichigo’s mouth, Aizen had to hold back a moan, his teeth clenching together to withhold the sound. His other hand found it’s way to the youth’s cheek, where he lightly held it in place, feeling Ichigo’s jaw muscles flex under his fingers. While he knew that Kurosaki hadn’t had sex before, he had no idea whether he’d done this… although, considering the last time they’d been together, the youth hadn’t even known how to kiss, it was unlikely. Despite his inexperience, Ichigo was managing very well, and whatever he lacked in skill he was making up for in enthusiasm.

“One would think… you’d done this before,” Aizen murmured, trying to find some way to compliment Ichigo, but having no idea what to say. How did one praise sexual ability without sounding condescending or perverse?

As he sucked vigorously on Aizen’s girth, Ichigo pulled back just a bit to look up at the man. He gave a subtle shake of his head, answering the man’s remark, while he rubbed his tongue along the man’s cock. 

The movement made Aizen moan before he could stop himself, as it’d been completely unexpected. He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing down his embarrassment and tightening his resolve. The youth was far too disarming, and Aizen felt almost vulnerable himself, even if Ichigo was the one on his knees. It was dangerous, and as much as the shinigami would like to continue this, he decided that he should move things along.

“Ichigo, I think I am… lubricated enough now,” he began, the hand on the youth’s jaw falling away, while the one continued to card through the soft strands of hair. “It is time we moved on.”

Groaning softly, Ichigo pulled his head back, letting the man fall out of his mouth. “So what do you want me to do, then?” He brushed more soft kisses against the tip of Aizen’s cock, not really ready to stop what he was doing. 

“Bend over the desk,” Aizen managed, despite how much he wanted to just let the youth continue. He’d never keep control of the situation if he did, and that wasn’t an acceptable outcome, never could be. “Just like you were before.”

Ichigo nodded, giving one final soft kiss on the crown, before he stood back up. Turning himself back around, he placed his chest on the desk, spreading his legs apart. He tilted his head to the side and met Aizen’s gaze. “Is this how you want me, Aizen taichou?” 

Aizen swallowed down his initial reaction to those words and the view he was presented with, managing to raise an eyebrow as he smirked back at the youth. Ichigo Kurosaki was full of surprises.

“Cheeky,” he murmured, stepping out of his hakama which was still pooled around his ankles. He then moved closer so he could give that behind a little slap, but it was only gentle this time. “You’re very lucky I like a little cheekiness. Now don’t move.”

The youth’s earlier point about a lack of lube had been playing on Aizen’s mind, and knowing it would be the first time for Ichigo, Aizen found himself wanting to make sure it felt as good as it could. Walking over to the door, he brought the illusion of the Principal back, fully dressed, before opening it just a little to look for Gin.

Unfortunately, his lieutenant was not alone, but Gin was behaving himself… mostly. The youth sitting in the waiting area was red in the face, and looked mortified when he saw what he thought was the principal in the doorway, but Aizen ignored him in favor of staring at his so called secretary.

“Oh, Sir!” Gin exclaimed in the woman’s voice, his appearance still holding as the woman, although Aizen noticed that there was far more cleavage showing than before. He honestly didn’t want to know what Gin had been doing to the youth, who was unfortunate enough to bear a passing resemblance to Kira Izuru. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have any moisturizer or hand cream in your drawer? I...have dry hands,” Aizen muttered, not bothering to make up a better excuse. Luckily, Gin didn’t argue, retrieving a bottle from one of the desk drawers and standing up to bring it to him without delay. 

“Thank you,” Aizen replied quickly, closing the door and taking a moment to banish thoughts of the outer office from his mind, before dropping the illusion again and turning back towards Ichigo.

Raising an eyebrow up, Ichigo wore a smirk on his face. “Was that absolutely necessary?”

“Yes,” Aizen replied, walking back over to the youth. “This is your first time, am I correct?”

A blush painted Ichigo’s cheeks. “And what if it is? Are you not going to finish what you started, knowing that?” 

“Oh, you misunderstand, Kurosaki-kun. This is happening now whether you cooperate, or I have to restrain you again,” Aizen murmured, one hand going back to the youth’s ass to caress the soft skin. “My point was, that this will not be enjoyable for you without better lubrication than saliva, if it is indeed your first time. Even if it wasn’t, it will be a much more pleasant experience with it. Your earlier suggestion reminded me of this fact.”

Resting his head against the desk, Ichigo pushed his ass backwards suggestively. “Then, do what you have to do, and be done with it. It’s only going to be so long before someone comes to look for me. Lunch period is about to begin.” 

Reluctantly removing his hand from the youth’s backside, Aizen poured some moisturizer out onto one hand, chuckling at the youth’s words.

“Don’t worry about interruptions, Kurosaki-kun. Gin will not let anyone in, and will simply tell any of your friends that come looking for you, that you already left,” Aizen informed him while spreading the liquid over his fingers. “We have all the time in the world… and besides, I enjoy watching you wriggle.”

Moving his fingers to the youth’s cleft, Aizen started slowly running two lubed fingers down until he reached his entrance, then just teased it for now.

“I think you should be more concerned with holding off your own climax until I am inside of you,” he added, bending forward to lay a kiss to Ichigo’s tailbone.

“I can,” Ichigo moaned low as he felt Aizen’s fingers. “I can hold it.” 

“Be sure that you do,” Aizen whispered, pushing his fingers inside slowly as he spoke. The youth was still mostly relaxed, so they slipped in fairly easily, but the lube definitely helped. He worked them in up to the second knuckle before he started to pull them out again, setting a slow rhythm and making sure to avoid the youth’s prostate for now.

Ichigo rocked his hips, moaning low as he felt the fingers work their magic. “H-How much longer…?” 

“A little more,” Aizen said softly, his own breaths coming faster at the sight of Ichigo’s writhing. Slipping in a third finger he pushed in deep, searching for that spot that would make the youth feel even better. “Always so uninhibited once your need takes over your thoughts, Kurosaki-kun.”

“N-Needs?” Ichigo moaned loud as his hips pushed back hard. “SHIT!” 

“Hmm,” Aizen hummed, making sure to just brush the tips of his fingers over the same spot with every thrust now. “What do you need, Kurosaki-kun? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“More…” Ichigo rolled his hips, needing to feel more of what the man was doing to his body. He heard the bell ring, signaling lunch, but didn’t care. He moaned louder, knowing the sound of the bell would drown out his lewd cry.

“More fingers?” Aizen teased, leaning over the youth’s back to kiss his neck, his own cock sliding along the side of Ichigo’s hip. “Or is there something else you want, my little Supāku?”

“Y-You know what I want,” Ichigo bit his lip, leaning his head back to feel more of the man’s lips on his neck. 

“Say it, Ichigo,” Aizen whispered, lips moving to kiss the youth’s ear gently. “I want to hear you, and then I’ll give you just what you want. I promise.”

“Nnngh...I want you inside of me.” A shiver traveled down Ichigo’s spine, as Aizen’s hot breath hit his ear. 

Aizen chuckled softly before nipping the youth’s earlobe lightly. “Good enough,” he murmured, his fingers pulling free of Ichigo’s body as he straightened up and moved behind him. “Now deep breaths and relax… let me in,” he added before slowly starting to push inside.

Ichigo grabbed the sides of the desk tightly, breathing as slow as he could. The pain began to hit, as a soft whine came out of his throat. “S-Slower.” He concentrated on keeping his hips still, knowing that if he moved them, the pain would intensify. 

Aizen stopped with just the head of his cock inside the youth, a slight frown crossing his features. Ichigo was still tense.. too tense. Reaching around and under, he wrapped a hand around the youth’s cock and began a slow stroke, keeping his lower body in place and ready.

“I will go as slow as you need, Ichigo,” he murmured, his free hand rubbing along the youth’s back. “Just take you time, and tell me when you’re ready.”

The warmth of Aizen’s hand on his body made Ichigo completely relax, as the familiarity of his hand touching him made the anxiety disappear. He let go of the desk, arching his chest up a little as he tentatively rolled his hips forward, pushing into his hand. 

“That’s it,” Aizen purred, his lips quirking up into a grin as Ichigo thrust lightly into his grip. The youth was always so determined, and even he had to admit it was an admirable quality… and rather adorable in the moment. “Ichigo, is it the position? We can change it, if another would make you more comfortable.”

Ichigo gasped loud as he spread his feet further apart. Recovering fast, he shook his head. “I’m good.” 

Aizen moaned as his cock slipped in a little further, before he somehow managed to stop. His hips were twitching with the intense need to just press in fully, but he withheld them, waiting until the youth under him relaxed.

“Ichigo… are you ready for more?” he asked, licking his lips as he breathed in deep to keep his control.

Breathing deeply, Ichigo gave a sharp nod of his head, pushing past the pain that flooded his body. Aizen hadn’t been kidding when the three fingers were nowhere near the same size as his cock. He had heard stories that it was painful at first, but once you got passed the pain, then it would feel good. Ichigo wanted that; he wanted to feel good. It wasn’t quite what he thought he’d go through when losing his virginity, but it was too late to go back now. And he wasn’t even sure he wanted to, as the more Aizen spoke, the more he knew that this was as good as it was going to get. 

Slowly, Aizen pushed inwards, this time not stopping until he was fully in. Once there, he held still, one hand still working the youth’s cock slowly as the other wrapped around Ichigo’s waist in a half embrace. He started kissing the youth’s neck again, just letting him get used to the new sensation of being fully entered.

“Ichigo,” Aizen whispered, finally noticing the sounds outside had increased with the beginning of the students lunch break. “I wonder what your friends would think if they found you like this? Do you think they’d be shocked?”

The teen leaned back against Aizen’s broad chest, moaning low in his throat. “D-Don’t care...what they think. None of their business.” His ass cheeks rested against Aizen’s upper thighs, the heat on the lower half of his body intense. He gave an experimental push of his hips backwards, groaning low at the subtle shift. 

“I think they’d insist it was their business,” Aizen continued, his hips rotating a little in place as he continued to try and hold them still. “Or maybe they’d just be a little jealous… maybe your Quincy friend would rather be in my place, inside of you.”

Ichigo pushed himself off the desk, lifting his arms up. He wrapped both arms around Aizen’s neck, twisting his head to press his lips against Aizen’s ear. “I don’t _care_ if that’s what he’d want. All I care about is what’s happening right now.” He pushed his hips backwards, going against the grip that Aizen had on him. “Unless you’d rather I say someone else’s name, if you’re into that sort of thing?” 

Aizen growled low in his throat, not liking the idea one bit. 

“If you say another name, I will stop, Kurosaki-kun,” Aizen murmured, biting lightly on the youth’s neck in warning.

Ichigo moaned as Aizen bit his neck, leaning his head back suggestively. “Then don’t bring them up again, _Aizen-sama_.” 

“I was simply trying to distract you,” Aizen muttered, pulling his hips back a little and giving an experimental push forward. “And you’re already more relaxed as a result.”

Ichigo groaned at the gentle push, his body moving in sync with the other man. Letting go of Aizen’s neck, Ichigo placed his hands back on the desk, looking back over his shoulder. “Then, what are you waiting for?” He pushed his hips backwards, keeping his eyes on Aizen’s. 

Aizen’s eyelids lowered as he gazed at the youth, his cock twitching hungrily inside of him. Ichigo adjusted emotionally far too quickly… although Aizen had to admit, it was part of his attraction to the youth. Keeping the eye contact, he pulled back further this time, but kept his movements slow as he pushed fully back in, watching for the reaction on Ichigo’s face.

The thrust made Ichigo’s eyes squint for a second, as his mouth dropped open with a soft moan. “I feel...no pain.” 

Aizen smirked. “Good,” he said softly before beginning a slow rhythm in and out, enjoying the visual reaction Ichigo had to his movements. “Because I plan to take my time with you, and would hate to have to hear you complain.”

“More like torture,” Ichigo turned his head back to face the wall. He thrust his hips forward, pushing against the man’s hand that was moving far too slow. 

“Well, I am Aizen Sousuke,” Aizen replied with a chuckle. “What else did you expect?”

“N-Not sure,” Ichigo gripped the desk tightly. 

“Well, I hope I can leave you with a more positive impression this time, compared with the last time we met,” Aizen murmured before giving one quick out and in thrust. Then he went back to his slow pace, speeding his hand up on the youth’s cock a little.

Ichigo groaned low, pushing against the man’s hand. “Last time?” He rolled his hips backwards, trying to get the man to thrust in like he had just done, as it had felt exquisite. “Pretty sure...the last time we met, we were not in this sort of...scenario.” 

Leaning in close again, Aizen licked up the shell of the youth’s ear before whispering, “Would you like to remember the last time we were in this sort of scenario?”

“Nngh…” Ichigo didn’t hear what Aizen was saying. He was too turned on by what the man’s tongue had just felt like on his ear to bother listening to the words being exchanged. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Aizen whispered, going back to nibbling on the youth’s ear as he gave Ichigo his memories of their last private encounter back. He increased the speed of his thrusts as he did so, hoping that Ichigo wouldn’t react negatively.

The teen’s eyes snapped open as images began to race through his mind. Things he wasn’t aware that had happened, but by whatever it was this man had just done to him, they had indeed happened. His cheeks began to flush as the memory of Aizen’s seed spurting onto his face made its way to the forefront of his mind. He moaned loud, pushing his hips back hard, as he began to understand why this felt as good as it did. He had been craving this man, without even knowing it. 

“Now you know why I’m here today, my little Supāku,” Aizen continued, his hips speeding up even more as Ichigo’s reactions pushed his arousal higher. “I wanted more of you… couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to be inside of you.” He paused then to kiss the youth’s neck, sucking up a mark on the skin in roughly the same place as he had last time. “And you feel amazing, Ichigo.”

Ichigo’s voice cracked as he suddenly came, his orgasm hitting him harder than his first had. His head began to spin, as Aizen’s words hit his ears. 

The feel of the youth climaxing around him pulled a harsh moan from Aizen’s lips, as he tried to hold out longer, but failed. He pushed in deeply as he came, somehow managing to keep one hand moving on the youth’s cock as Ichigo rode out his own completion below him. It was an overwhelmingly good feeling, to finally join with his little Supāku, and Aizen lost himself for a moment, coming back to his senses slowly to find he was again sucking on the youth’s neck, this time at the back. Inspecting the mark, he felt a little tug of guilt at how dark the mark was, his control having slipped in the moment. He could only lick over it gently as he caught his breath, waiting for the youth to do the same.

“H-How…? Why?” Ichigo panted hard, still going over the moments that had just been given back to him. He leaned forward, resting against the desk, slowing his breathing down. 

Aizen pulled himself up off the youth, giving him some space, but he stayed inside Ichigo for a moment, reluctant to pull free yet.

“Why?” he repeated, frowning a little as he tried to sort through his own reasoning at the time. “At first, I was just curious. I didn’t plan on things ending up as they did. It was a… pleasant surprise.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I mean, why make me not remember what we did? Why did you take that away from me?” He twisted his neck a little, meeting Aizen’s eyes. “Did you think I’d do something rash? Because, I know you must have already planned on betraying Soul Society when you met me. Is that why?” 

“What happened between us wasn’t part of the plan,” Aizen replied, feeling a little vulnerable under the youth’s gaze. When he’d given the youth back his memories, it’d been a spur of the moment decision, and he hadn’t thought about it enough to realize that Ichigo would want answers he wasn’t comfortable giving. “You with your memories of that incident, would of been an anomaly that I couldn’t afford. I had no way of knowing how you would react… so I put things back to the way they were supposed to be.”

“And this?” Ichigo kept his gaze on Aizen. “You’re going to take this away too, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement than anything else. The youth knew deep down inside that he would be correct, even if Aizen tried to deny it. 

Aizen looked away, unable to hold Ichigo’s gaze and a little troubled by the fact. This was supposed to just be a game, a moment’s distraction to lessen the pressure and boredom of their time in Hueco Mundo, but the more time he spent with Ichigo, the more he was realising that it meant something else completely to him. He slowly withdrew from Ichigo’s body, but kept his hands on the youth’s hips, reluctant to reinstate that distance between them.

“Why ask questions you already know the answers too?” he murmured, looking at where his hands rested, fingers moving a little over the youth’s skin. “If I could make the situation different, all of this, than I would. It is not within my power to do so anymore.”

Shivering a little from the man’s touch, Ichigo exhaled softly. “Yeah, I get it. I suppose it would be better to make me forget.” He placed his right hand over the hand on his right hip. “Before you do that, will you give me one last kiss?” 

A little surprised at the request, Aizen looked up to meet Ichigo’s eyes. “If that is what you wish,” he managed, thoughts racing a little as he looked for the anger he thought he’d receive and found it missing from the youth’s eyes. He slipped his hands up further to rest on Ichigo’s waist, ready to assist him in standing up, and added, “Stand up slowly at first. Despite how you might feel right now, you’re going to be a little shaky on your legs at first. It will pass quickly though.”

Ichigo nodded, and pulled himself up into a vertical position slowly. He swayed a little as he became fully upright, grabbing onto Aizen’s hand to steady himself. Once he had regained his equilibrium, he turned around to face the older man before him. 

Aizen wrapped one arm around the youth’s waist to support him, while the other lifted to cup Ichigo’s cheek gently, as he again gazed into those far too understanding eyes.

“You surprise me, Ichigo Kurosaki… over and over again,” Aizen said softly, grinning a little. “You’re not supposed to do that, you know.”

“Whoops?” Ichigo’s lips brushed against Aizen’s, kissing him hesitantly. 

“Whoops indeed,” Aizen whispered before returning the kiss, no hesitance at all in his actions. He deepened it immediately, suddenly a little overcome with all the conflicting emotions this boy created inside of him.

Stroking his tongue against Aizen’s, Ichigo moaned low in his throat, pulling the man closer to his body. Breathing heavily through his nose, he explored the man’s mouth, trying to memorize every little detail. Even though he knew it was going to be taken away from him momentarily, he was just in the moment, wanting to feel all the things this man could give to him. 

Aizen moaned softly into the kiss, Ichigo’s enthusiasm contagious as his body began to feel the stirrings of arousal again. As much as he would like to continue down that path again, he knew that there simply was no more time left for them to do so… not today. Pulling back, he took a last look into the youth’s eyes, memorizing his expression in the moment.

“I’m sorry, my Supāku,” he whispered, before he called forth the power of his zanpakuto and hid away all memories of their times together in Ichigo’s mind.

***.***

Ichigo blinked his eyes a few times, staring at the clock on the wall. “Look, if the principal isn’t going to see me, when he’s called for me, can I just go? I’ve already missed lunch.” He looked at the secretary, a look of annoyance on his face. 

The secretary looked over at the boy with wide eyes, a little confused and disorientated.

“Yes… of course. I’m sorry he’s kept you waiting so long. I’ll inform him that you were here and had to go back to class, so you won’t be in any trouble,” she finally managed, just wanting the waiting room empty for now so she could regather herself in private.

Standing up, Ichigo turned and headed out of the office. He walked down the hall, heading back towards his classroom. He only hoped that Miss Ochi wouldn’t throw another eraser at his head, wondering just why the principal had even wanted to see him. 

He headed into the classroom, noticing that the room was in a state of chaos, as Miss Ochi was trying to write something up on the blackboard. He made his way casually to his desk, ignoring the looks he knew he was getting from his classmates. When he got to his seat, Ichigo sat down, wincing a little. 

“Kurosaki, where have you been? You missed lunch.” Ishida pushed his glasses back up on his nose, shooting Ichigo a glare. “Did you get into trouble? And what’s that on your neck?” 

“Neck?” Ichigo touched where he could feel Ishida’s eyes on him. “I have no idea. And I know I missed lunch. Now, could you please -” 

“Kurosaki!” An eraser hit him in the head again, as Miss Ochi yelled at him. “Pay attention!” 

Grumbling, Ichigo put the eraser on the edge of his desk, and pulled out his notepad. He shifted in his seat, another wave of pain spreading through his body, but he paid it no mind. He looked up at the board, and began to pay attention to the lecture. 

Outside, Aizen and Gin walked out of the school grounds casually, the older of the pair lost in thought. Aizen was troubled by his own reactions today, and was pondering whether he should simply stop this now, before he found himself anymore compromised by his growing affection for the boy.

“Aizen taicho, you don’t look very pleased today,” Gin commented, giving him a sideways glance. “I thought if you got to play with your little toy, it would cheer you up, but instead you look… well, almost sad. It’s very disturbing.”

Aizen chuckled at Gin’s fake concern, knowing better than to take any of it seriously. Gin was a monster he had created himself, after all.

“Do not trouble yourself, Gin,” he murmured, keeping his eyes ahead. “I am simply thinking over all we have to do and how there will be no time for play in the foreseeable future.”

“Ah,” Gin replied, amusement slipping away. 

They were silent for a time, until they finally reached the park where Aizen preferred to open the gate. It was far enough away from Urahara’s shop that by the time any of the shinigami detected it and made their way here, Aizen and Gin would be long gone. Aizen paused for a moment before entering the gate, taking a last look back over his shoulder.

“It’s alright to miss our toys, Aizen taicho,” Gin suddenly said, surprising Aizen as he turned back to see his lieutenant watching him closely. “After all, I miss my Izuru too.”

Gin turned and entered the gate then, leaving Aizen staring after him, a cold feeling spreading in his stomach. It was definitely time he stayed away from Ichigo Kurosaki for good.

***.***

**Author's Note:**

> Supāku - 'spark' in Japanese


End file.
